


late nights and early mornings

by pepi_peachnbeans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life, lil drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: they didn't know how it started, the tradition, but then it became theirs, their time together, where all there was is their peace and their love during the late nights and early mornings





	late nights and early mornings

**i.**

At first, it started with Remus's love to sit by the fires, something that he had always cherished every since a young child. In the Winter's he would sit with his parents by the fire, and night's after the moon he would sit in front of the fire, a warm blanket around him as his wounds were addressed.

Some nights he would sit by the fire because of the stress that was eating away at him. In First Year, no one knew about it, and it wasn't until Second Year that the other's found out. Even then, even after they turned into Animagi for him, it always did stress him out. Other nights, it would be because he was so engrossed in a book that he simply couldn't put it down and bother to go to sleep. He didn't always have the time to read like he wished he did, that being due to both school and what came with being a Prefect, and nevertheless a Marauder. So it wasn't really passed him to be willing to lose sleep to read a book.

Even if he did end up regretting it in the morning.

**ii.**

Sometimes, Sirius couldn't sleep. And that was something that he had always dealt with, stemming way back into his childhood. So when he sat up and rolled out of his bed, he glanced around the room. Underneath the covers there was three other sleeping bodies, but there was one empty bed.

_Remus._

Being careful, as to not wake the others, or get caught, he followed the stairs down to the common room, and low and behold, there Remus was, sitting next to the fire and wearing one of Sirius' sweaters ( _so that is where it went_ ) with his nose in a book.

Of course, once he got to the end of the couch, still just merely standing there and watching Remus, thinking that Remus was yet to notice him, without looking up Remus said, "Don't just stand there."

Sirius was never a fan of being told what to do, and it wasn't that much of a secret that he has some issues when it came to authority figures. But without any hesitations, he flung himself onto the couch, and landing rather awkwardly on Remus. "Moony~" he sing songed. "So this is where you have been going at night. I was beginning to fear that you had a secret lover."

As if Sirius wasn't well aware of Remus' lovers. Looking up from his book, there was a look of amusement on his face as he decided to indulge him, "Perhaps I do Padfoot. There is many things I do that would shock you."

Perhaps Sirius was imagining the glint in Remus' eyes. Feeling like a predator now, he moved in closer, his hand curling around the back or Remus' neck, "Like what?"

"Read," he deadpanned as he held up his book, that he kept marked by his forefinger in between the pages.

"Merlin's beard! You _read_?" he asked, voice mocking a scandalized tone. "However do you live with yourself?"

"Oh I hardly do," Remus shook his head feigning shame.

"That's absolutely naught of you. Perhaps," he smiled as he let his fingers dance across Remus' chest until his hand was lying flat right above his heart. "I could bring the risk levels up."

Remus leaned forward into the touch, "By doing what?"

Unceremoniously, Sirius pulled his hand away and leaned complete away from Remus, "By getting my crossword puzzle."

It was something that the other's had found out about him, that was a guilty pleasure of sorts. The day they found out, he kept trying to deny it, despite James holding up several books and Remus giving him the stare with a raised eyebrow, all while Peter laughed in the background.

"Now you're really going to get this party started."

Getting up off of the couch, Sirius jogged back up the stairs and grabbed the crossword puzzle from underneath his pillow, and checked to make sure everyone was still asleep before heading back down to Remus.

A big child like grin split Sirius' face as he sat back down on the couch, this time far more calmly than before, as he curled up against Remus' side.

**iii.**

It didn't upset James that the others would sometimes doubt just how observant he really is. Like how he knew that Remus made adorable noises in his sleep, and loved forehead kisses, or how he worries his lip when he is overthinking. Or even how Sirius' shoulders get undeniably tense whenever he talks about his family, or how he always holds on extra tight during hugs because he cherishes them so much and always manages to make them seem so important and special.

Or like how he knows that Sirius is in rather deep with Remus, and it really isn't that subtle because he is positive that all of Hogwart's knows about it, but they still act as if it is some secret thing.

It's cute really.

He also isn't a jealous man, and he didn't get angry when he found them sneaking off and alone together at night.

However, he couldn't deny how happy he was the one night when he was lying awake, thinking about his interactions with a certain red headed girl that he fancied, and how Sirius grabbed him and held onto his hand and how Remus held James' drawing materials ( _they weren't suppose to know about that, those bloody bastards_ ) and lead him down to the couch.

James sat on the floor, in between Sirius' legs, scribbling whatever came to his mind as Sirius messed around and played with his hair. And every so often, Remus would bring his left hand down to rest on James' shoulder, and his thumb would rub against the exposed skin of his neck in a way that sent excited chills down his spine and caused a calming peace in his heart.

He would then show Sirius his drawings, usually random sketches of creatures, or whatever lewd thing he could think of, and Sirius would always shake with laughter, always finding them far funnier than they actually were. Then, he would show Remus, who would shake his head, but there would still be that fond smile on his face, and the love in his eyes as he turned back to his book.

**iv.**

Lily knew that they were up to something. They always are. There is never a time in which they _aren't_.

From the various of pranks and stunts that they have pulled since First Year. Such as creating that drasted map of theirs, to even becoming illegal Animagi for Remus, it was just always something.

She was more than positive that Peter wasn't involved this time however, because he was never to be spotted in the mornings that she would catch the other three sound asleep on the couch in the common room, all dog piled on top of each other in a complete mess of limbs.

And even thought Remus was with them, it still worried her. Many thought that Remus was the reasonable one out of the bunch, and he _is_... to an extent. He still almost always went along with their plans and mischief, and even at times was the one who would be giving suggestions.

So she stayed up one night, hiding, as she waited for them to come down, ready to catch them in their acts of no-good-doing.

When they came down, she frowned seeing that all they had in their hands was a book, a drawing pad, and was that a... crossword puzzle? She watched as they got situated, Remus cuddling up to James, and Sirius cuddling up to James' other side, and that is where they stayed.

Unable to handle it anymore, she came out from her hiding spot and approached the coach, accusation in her tone, "What are you guys doing? I know you're up to something."

Lazily, Sirius looked up from where he had his crossword puzzle book closed and was holding Remus' hand with his own. "We're really not."

Ignoring the way that her heart beat faster at the way he looked at her, she crossed her arms stubbornly, "I don't believe it."

"She doesn't believe it?" James questioned, almost a whine in his voice as he nudges Remus. "Moony, you tell her. She actually likes you."

Closing his book with a sigh, he smiled up at her, "I swear that this is exactly what it looks like."

"Like you're up to something."

"No, like we're all enjoying a good cuddling session by the fire."

Uncrossing her arms, Lily sat on the chair opposite of the couch. "So you guys really are just out here chilling by the fire?"

"Moony likes it," James defended his nose up in the air pointed away from her.

"And there is nothing else going on besides relaxing?"

"Well actually," Sirius then interrupted. "Now that you mention it, there is that big orgy we had planned if you would like to join."

"Sirius Orion Black!" her mouth was wide open as they all snickered in the background.

"I thought it was funny," he grumbled as he cozied down further into James' arms.

**v.**

Remus was utterly exhausted. The last full moon that was just two days ago took a lot out of him, and it managed to be one of his worst ones yet. So he kept his eyes closed as he let his head rest against Sirius' chest, feeling safe and warm in his embrace.

Lily was there too, her head also resting on Sirius, although it was in his lap instead. They dubbed him the designated human pillow of the night. Her feet were on Jame's lap who was drawing, now taking his work more seriously, as he was trying to draw the fire place.

Sirius was working on one of his beloved crossword puzzles, every so often asking for the answers, in which Lily and Remus chimed in to help him.

He really couldn't ask for anything better really. To spend is favorite time, where it became unclear whether it was late at night, or early in the morning, with the people he loves.


End file.
